Launch of the Panda Kaizoku!
by War P. Anda
Summary: Yep, it's one of those Second Age of Pirates things, and as sometimes, OC's are accepted. I plan on continuing this until Anda reaches One Piece, and then I'll wright a story about the THIRD Age of Pirates! ...Not that this'll be finished any time soon...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, my first fic... whaddya know? Eh? EH? WELL?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! TELL ME!!

...*Ahem*

I mean, uh, yeah. It's one of THESE things again. I've read several, such as Neo One Piece, Pirates!, and whatever Yolka's was called. Long names are boring.

I'll try my best to answer questions in my reviews, as well as reply to non-questions, as I have been taught to by a certain user who replied to my reviews. Several times *coughYumiDoesThe...crap I don't remember the rest of her username although it started with an Rcough*. Oh and if you've never read any of the fics I mentioned read them. Now. Or get explodey. On second thought, don't, I feel too much pleasure making you explode~

Second, I've been an anon here a bit, though I admittedly didn't review much. I've been known as both Mr. Panda and my current username.

Third, Amythest Turtle or however you spell it has good advice. Use it.

Fourth, four is my favorite number! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION INVOLVING SUGAR AND EXPLOSIONS!

Fifth, character sheet is at the bottom. Yep, if you've read any of the above-mentioned fics, you would know that this is one of those give-me-a-character and if I like it I will use it. Hopefully wisely. But probably not... no, I didn't say anything. STOP LOOKING AT ME!

Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to announce the title an' intro an' stuff!

**The Second Age of Pirates!**

**Launch of the Panda Kaizoku!**

**Prologue:**

**Loading the Cannons!**

* * *

_Twenty-five years ago:_

_Luffy sat on the windmill of his home town, his signature grin ever-present on his face, making several, if not all, the Marines present more than slightly nervous. They had seen that grin before, and even those who hadn't didn't exactly found it rather un-settling. As his legendary predecessor had before, the Second Pirate King had a happy-go-lucky smile on his face even on what was probably his deathbed._

_"Oi, can I have some meat?" Luffy asked, turning his head towards one of the two marines who were on the windmill with him, execution spears ready in their hands. A nervous frown was put on the marine's face, as well as several sweat droplets. Gulping, he turned his head towards the Fleet Admiral, who reluctantly nodded. In fact, just about every important marine in the world was at the small island-all of the Admirals, Vice-Admirals, pre-mentioned Fleet Admiral, all of the current Warlords of the Sea (though they technically weren't marines), and all of the Celestial Dragons. Several more notable marines that did not fit in those catagories were also present, as well as several news reporters. _

_Luffy's grin widened as he noticed the gesture, knowing that good meat (though not nearly as good as Sanji's) would be fed to him shortly. Sure enough, he was given a rather oversized turky drumstick by the marine he had asked meat of. As he happily munched on his snack, one of the non-marine spectators asked a question._

_A very important question that would change the lives of many._

_"Did you find One Piece?!" was all he had asked. Luffy (who had already finished his meat), hearing this, broke into an uproar of laughter._

_''AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Of course I did! I mean, how would I be the Second Pirate King if I didn't?" Was Luffy's reply. The Fleet Admiral, seeing as to where this would lead, signaled for the execution to end. The marines, in a panic, made an attempt to stab Luffy through both sides in a fashion the same as they had done to Gol D. Roger. No such luck._

_Luffy had broken the handcuffs that held him, despite the fact that they were extremely thick and made of near-unbreakable steel, with sea-stone inside it in an attempt to weaken him. He held out his hands, catching the two spears mid-thrust. "Hey, what kinda last words that be?" He said, turning to the crowd. At this point he had used Haki to make all the marines in the area seemed to freeze, successfully ending any attempts made on his life._

_Another in the crowd of the non-marine type saw this as a chance to ask another question._

_"Where did you hide it?"_

_"The same place I found it."_

_The crowd, minus the marines, stood silent for a few moments before breaking into screams of joy and happiness._

_The Second Age of Pirates had begun._

_Luffy disappeared, thin air in his place. He always HAD been fast when he was in gear-second, and learning to move that quickly normally had become quite convenient, but not before smirking at the fact that in the eyes of the marines he had just been executed, another courtsy of having become extremely talented with Haki. But before leaving, he yelled into the the sky..._

_"MEET'CHA AT RAFTEL!"_

* * *

_Twenty-five years later:_

A figure stood at a dock, staring at a rather pathetic-looking rowboat docked in front of him with a stupid grin on his face. As it looked to be very early in the morning, the figure's features weren't visible, although they looked to have long guns holstered at the side of their pants. They also seemed to have a pair of bear-like ears, as well as a scarf, which was waving through the air.

Just then, the sun peaked slightly over the horizon, bringing light unto the figure, revealing it to be male. The guns were revealed to be tonfa with saw-like blades on the side opposite the handle, starting at the exact opposite spot. The bear ears were revealed to be a part of a panda-like beanie cap, and his scarf was dark green. His eyes were light-blue, with strange black circles around them, resembling those of a panda. His shirt was not seen, as it was covered by a black jacket (like I said, it was early. Early is cold) with the word 'Panda' printed across the front. He wore simple blue jeans, the tonfa being held up by rather large belt loops. He wore simple black and white sneakers, the laces and rubber bottom being black and the rest being white. Both hands were grabbing the handle of his tonfas, and an excited look seemed to spead from his eyes through his entire body. He looked to be fairly young, and his hair was pitch black. He didn't exactly seem tall, but he wasn't short, either.

"Yosh! TO THE GRAND LINE!" He yelled across the sea, raising his right hand up as far as he could reach while his left was elbowing to the side, the pose being accompanied by a small jump. The cry was heard for miles around him, echoing through North Blue as the next Pirate King, War P. Anda, began his legendary journey to Raftel as he jumped into the boat, which had a simple bag of supplies and some oars, and sailed into the sunrise.

* * *

AN: Please note that I'm new to this whole writing thing, so chapters will be short for a while, though this is a mere prologue. Please Read and Review! Oh, and before I forget...

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Devil Fruit/Weapons/Fighting style **(Note that I don't want any of them overpowered logias being a part of the crew (Though you CAN suggest baddies an' marines an' stuff) unless it has an obvious weakness (EG Paper is very flammable), and that I do not support the idea of a Mizu Mizu):

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Appearance:**

**Position** (If a marine character is who is being suggested, replace this with rank. Basically your position on the crew):

It's late, so if I forget anything I appologize in advance.

Oh and one more thing. I don't plan on getting too many crewmembers too fast, as that seems to happen alot and some crews have just as many members as the Straw Hats before they even reach the Grand Line. So I'll have a status bar right at the bottom an' stuff saying whether I be accepting crewmembers right now and what type specifically. However, I'll always be accepting minor, not-a-crewmember characters an' stuff.

**Crewmember Acceptance Status: **Currently in need of a first mate.


	2. I'm Gonna Be The Third King of Pirates!

AN: Yosh! Thanks for your reviews and characters! Next chapter I'll be showin' the First Mate chosen-but don't worry, if it's not your character it's likely they'll be a character anyway, most likely a crew member unless not submitted as one.

NOW TO ANSWER EACH REVIEW BY ITSELF BECAUSE I'M AWESOME LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAT.

Allycat: Thank you for the character, and yes I will be sure to keep on writing seeing as how I am typing this right now.

Wolffox: Thank you for the character and support!

NED: Thank you for the character, as well as compliment! Like I said, Turtle has good advice...

TwilightFever: Thank you for the review and compliments!

Amethyst Turtle: Thank you for the chara-HOLY CRAP IT'S TURTLE. SQUEEEEE!! The entire reason I didn't kill Luffy was 'cause of that One Piece parody comedy story you wrote! YOU WRITE GUD STORY. THIS I ASSURE YOU.

OPReader: Thanks for the character, as well as complement!

Silver Wolf Demon: Er, didn't I say I didn't want Logias on my crew? They're a bit overpowered if they don't have obvious weaknesses that can easily be used in attacks... please correct me if that fruit ain't no Logia. Tora seems fine, though, so thanks for the character and support!

Mysterious Panther: Thanks! You DO realise he isn't ACTUALLY a bear though, right?

SteveTheMime: I'll try my best not to make him a Luffy clone, yes. Thanks for the character!

Joker Maine: Thanks for the character! Though, for a sniper she seems more involved in melee combat...

Oh and since I forgot this last chapter I do it twice! BECAUSE I WANT TO! AHAHAHAHAH!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, Luffy, North Blue, or, and most sadly, all the chocolate in the world. However I DO own War P. Anda, his tonfa, his rather pathetic looking rowboat, and a cute li'l teddy bear. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, but I DO own Two Piece. _Or DO I...?_

* * *

**The Second Age of Pirates!**

**Launch of the Pirate Kaizoku!**

**Chapter One:**

**I'm Gonna be The Third King of Pirates!**

* * *

It was a normal day for a sea that wasn't the Grand Line, other than the fact that it was slightly hotter than usual. Sitting on a rather familiar and pathetic rowboat in the middile of the ocean, Anda was rather bored. He had quickly fallen asleep the night before despite the excitement running through him, and when he woke up he ate a little breakfast, and looked for land. Yep, just a normal day at sea.

...Which was very boring for Anda. He was stuck in a boat in the middle of nowhere, and he had just realized that one; he had no sense of direction, and two; packing his supplies bag soley with brownies and cookies may no have been the brightest idea. His eyes were ever alert for any sign of land or excitement, and he was getting desperate for ANYTHING to do. So when he spotted a dot on the horizon, his arms instantly grabbed the paddles of the boat and sped towards the dot at almost inhuman speeds.

However, soon enough, he realized that that dot wasn't an island; it was a boat. A PIRATE boat. And so, when he got close enough, it wasn't much of a suprise when he was spotted and pulled to the side of the ship by a grappling hook. They brought a ladder down and told him to come aboard. And so he did. And then he saw several guns aimed at him.

"What're ye doin' in the territory of the Two-Heart Pirates, kid?" The man who seemed to be in charage asked. He had no visible hair, as if he had any it was covered by a white bandanna, an eyepatch over his right eye, gaps between teeth, a reddish-brown open vest, and tan jeans. He was quite tall and lanky, and he was weilding a long cutlass. He didn't look none too friendly, either.

"First off... I'm gonna become the King of Pirates!" Anda exclaimed, to which many of the pirates looked shocked. "Second... what kinda name is the Two-Heart Pirates?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Most of the pirates fell backwards in suprise and the ones that didn't looked very angry.

Yells of "HOW DARE THAT KID INSULT US?!" and "WHAT?! HIM, THE KING OR PIRATES?! AHAHAHAH!!" were heard throughout the ship, causing Anda to say in a quiet voice, "You didn't answer my question.."

The apparent captain put a grim look on his face. "You're a pirate, huh? Well... I'm afraid that by the order of the Queen of Hearts all competition must be eliminated," The apparently-not-captain said, jumping forward and making a stab at the boy. Anda quickly responded, blocking the attack by drawing a tonfa, matching its saw blades against the cutlass, and quickly backing it up with another, as the man was stronger than he looked.

"Sweet! I'm in a fight already!" Anda said, kicking the tall-probably-first-mate in the shin and using the distraction to push the sword away before jumping forward and headbutting the pirate in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards, unconscious. At this point, the other pirates had raised their guns, preparing to fire. Just as they began he jumped extremely high, flipping mid-air twice, putting his tonfa away in the process before facing downwards at the dumbfounded pirates that had just accidentally shot a few of their own men. Anda suddenly shot his legs out behind him and went flying towards a random crewmember near the middle of the group. As he did this he shouted "Panda Bomber!"

As he downwardly punched the pirate in the face, he planted the same hand on the ground before jumping lightly upwards with it and spinning with his feet outstretched before turning mid-air and bringing his feet down to meet the ground. As he had before, he yelled out a name for the attack just as he was pushing his hand against the ground. "FRAGMENTATION!"

This attack had wiped out the pirates close to him, knocking them out cold. As the other pirates staggered to aim their guns, Anda lightly jumped upwards and curled his feet twards him as he leaned forward, his head facing some of the pirates. As he spun slowly as if he were a drill, he yelled out "PANDA BULLET!" just before his legs shot out and he flew towards the pirates with a fist in front of him as if he had jumped off of air. As he was spinning much faster now, any pirate he ran into was knocked into either the air or another pirate, pinning them to the ground. He put a single leg out to stop himself as he skidded towards the edge, pivoting on one foot to face the pirates, who had finally fixed thier aim on him.

"...Crud," he whispered as several bullets flew towards him. He dove to the side, avoiding most of the bullets, but not evading a few which hit his right leg as landed rolling and got into a kneeling position. He quickly took out his tonfa, embedding one into the floor in front of him and using it to throw himself forward, which he followed with ripping his other tonfa across the chest of nother pirate and landing on his laft fot before pivoting and sticking his tonfa to his sides, hitting some of the pirates around him as, while he pivoted, he jumped forward with one foot, attacking those in front of him with a vicious spinning attack. Any of the remaining pirates were now too afraid to do anything as they watched the wounded teen that had wiped out nearly ALL of their forces AND their First Mate.

Anda, after noticing that they weren't gonna try to kill him anymore, smiled and sat down as he absent-mindedly twirled one of his tonfa in his hands. "So where's your Captain?" He asked, wondering if he would prove to be a challange. As if on cue, a rather pudgy man dressed quite fancily walked in. He wore a captains coat, a red tricorne, tan jeans (that looked rather stretched) decorated by a simple square-buckled belt, and some boots. He was quite large in height as well, being as big as Alivida in size though not nearly as ugly. He had bright orange hair tied into a ponytail and a nose that could rival Usopp's in length. At his side was a sheath, the sword that belonged to it being in the hands of the captain. The sword was large, a gigantic cutlass in a nutshell. He had a bored, almost irritated look on his face, signalling that he was in a bad mood. The captain then looked at Anda, then at his either knocked out or cowering crew, then at Anda again.

"Did you do this?" he simply asked, slight anger in his voice. Anda nodded, smiling. The Captain gained a scowl on his face and continued. "Hmmph, how'd a kid like you beat MY crew? Weaklings..." He said, suddenly jumping towards our hero and slashing downward, the huge sword gaining even more force due to this. Anda reacted quickly, jumping backwards and out of the way, causing his injured leg to spurt some blood. The sword left a large gash in the wood and it was obvious that if he hadn't moved his adventure would have ended early.

Anda then backflipped twice in mid-air and brought his legs into a crouch behind him as he set his sights on the Captain's stomach, saying "Weakling?" before launching through the air (once again causing his leg to spurt blood) and landing a right hook on his target, leaving the captain gasping for breath. "I DON'T THINK SO!" he shouted, landing on his left foot and springing backwards into a handstand. "Panda..." he started, bringing his feet back... "CANNON!" Anda finshed, springing into the air towards the just-recovering Captain's gut.

The Captain meekly responded by lifting his sword to block, but not nearly fast enough. His legs sprung forward, once more knocking the wind out of the Captain but with a much more drastic effect-the man was sent flying into his own mast, breaking it and causing it to fall to the side and into the ocean. "Well, there goes my beat-up-crew-and-steal-their-boat idea..." Anda muttered before grinning to himself as he landed on his right hand and jumped backwards, landing on his left foot as his right one was now extremely bloody. "Guess I don't know my own strength!" he said proudly, as if messing up his plan was an achievment.

The Two-Heart pirates simply stared at their now passed out Captain, jaws dropped. Had this weird kid just beaten their Captain without taking injury (aside from the stress he put on his already-injured leg they had shot earlier), all the while sporting a beat-up leg? He had. He had indeed. "Wh-Who are you?!" one of the pirates managed to say.

"Me?" Anda asked, pointing a thumb at his chest. "Well..." he started. "I'm not telling. You jerks shot my leg! Why would I tell you my name?" he asked, pointing at his leg with one hand and giving a thumbs-down with the other. All the pirates face-vaulted at this, asking all sorts of questions and exclamations such as "B-but can't we at least know the name of the person that beat us up?!" "But you'll look cool!" "I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO SHOOT YOU!" were yelled instantly as Anda simply shook his head.

"Well, you jerks can just starve over here or something, I've gotta go. But first..." he said, buildind suspense, "I'm gonna take all your sweets," he finished, walking into the kitchen, then after a few minutes coming out with a plastic bag that held several brownies and cookies and such. "Cya," Anda said, jumping into his beat-up rowboat and making off with their stuff. This left several of the pirates crying, saying "WHY THE SWEETS?!" "ANYTHING BUT THE SWEETS!" and "B-BUT MY PRECIOUS!"

* * *

Anda had noticed that the pirates' supplies were dropping, which meant that they were probably going to stock up, which probably meant that the direction THEY were headed in lead to an island. Islands weren't cramped like the rowboat he was in, and they weren't as boring either, thus islands were good. Anda had wrapped his jacket around his right leg, trying to stop the bleeding, revealing a white long-sleeved shirt with black sleeves, adding to his panda theme. It had only been an hour and he could already make out an island in the distance-in fact he was fairly close.

Sighing and munching into a chocolate-chip cookie, he pondered what Nakama this adventure would bring him.

* * *

AN: Alright, I'm a bit upset with how the fight scene turned out, but hopefully it wasn't that bad. Also, what kinda name IS Two-Heart Pirates? Hmm... **

Anyway, here we learn of Anda's sugar addiction-a small trait I borrowed from myself-that he, unlike Luffy, isn't a COMPLETE idiot, and that he doesn't tell his name to people who shoot him.

Also, last chance to give me your First-Mate, so if you haven't done that yet do that. I actually haven't decided which one of your OC's I'll be using yet (GRAHHH -tears hair out-) so it's still anyone's game.

**Crewmate Acceptance Status: **First-Mates needed.


	3. Marines!

AN: Well, 'bout time I start this chapter, don'cha think?

You shall soon learn of Anda's first mate. Soon. Oh-so-ever soon. Anyway, since I've chosen the First-Mate now, it's time for the next crewmember, ne? Anda needs a bit of help with his leg if you know what I mean...

Anyway, as before I shall now answer reviews and such.

Allycat: Huh. You're the first reviewer of my first AND secong chapters... either way, thanks!

Panther: ARE YOU SURE? ARE YOU?! AHAHA! I mean, uh, okay. That's good. And yeah, poor Anda... oh, and don't think I don't know what you're getting at. And yeah, Anda has no milk. I think I need a way to put that in this chapter...

Silver Wolf Demon: I see. But, don't ALL logias have the ability to generate their element? Just sayin'. Anyway, thanks!

Turtle: I GOT MORE COMPLIMENTS FROM TURTLE. NOW I DO HAPPY DANCE. *Happy dance* But no, I'm afraid that isn't the answer to my totallynotforshadowing. Although Law IS my favorite Supernova other than the Strawhats.

Steve: Alright, so he's not a Luffy clone-check. Put more detail into actions-blank. Get around to it this chapter. Good narrarations-check. Good character descriptions-check. Finish next chapter quickly-does this count as quickly? Reviewer looking forward to next chapter-check. Choose First-Mate-check(finally!). Good luck-check. Having fun-check. Mime out-check. All systems go, liftoff for next chapter in ten, nine, eight...

Wolffox: Thanks! Stealing thier sweets is just something Anda (and I) would do, so I made him do it. Well, actually I just asked him to. He happily agreed. And with the 'Help Him Out' thing, you mean heal his leg, right? Well, our First Mate ain't a Doctor, but that'll be nex- uh, I mean, uh, RUN AWAY!

Chite (he confirmed that this was him in a PM, he just forgot to log-in. Silly Chite): I, uh, er, THANKS! And don't worry about the whole is-a-Cook thing; we'll come to that eventually, right? It's not like you can go into the Grand Line without a Cook!

NED: Thanks for the characters! I'll likely use them as a running gag, so that'll be fun! Don't forget, people; you can submit support characters too!

Sam: Thanks for the character!

Joker: Don't worry about it! I don't mind, especially since I can make her anything I want! EVEN CHOCOLATE! MUAHAHAHA-uh, I mean... *runs away again* *comes back* Oh, and yes, we sugar addicts are quite nice. *runs away for the third time*

Dthehalfdragon: Aw, cute character! But I think you misspelled 'scientist' there... I was wondering what a 'scintise' was for a while, there...

Alright! So, it appears that so far I'm getting ten rewiews a chapter. Exactly ten. Hmm. So then my goal is fifty by the fifth chapter! Huzzah! HOOZA! QUASA! HEEZA DEEZA QUEEZA FEEZA... QUASADILLAMO! NINE! NINE! NINE! HARHARHAR! YIP! YIP! NOT QUITE MISTAH BUMBLEBEE, NOT QUITE! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Launch of the Panda Kaizoku!**

**Chapter Two;**

**Marines!**

* * *

Anda was finally at the island, chewing through his twentieth cookie since we last saw him. The island was fairly large and normal looking, and from the docks, where Anda was, you could see a large marine base. Anda quickly pushed himself to his feet, then lightly and quickly hopped onto the dock, but as he did so he was reminded of his injury as a blast of pain shot through it his right leg. Limping towards the town, he looked around. It seemed very peaceful, and everyone was freindly with eachother. There was a simple sense of trust with the villiagers. It was really quite ideal.

He noticed a marine walking towards him, a relaxed smile on his face. "Excuse me, sir, but you are new around here, correct?" He asked. Anda nodded. "I see. Would you mind giving me your name so I can put it in the database? We need to know everyone in the villiage, you know," The marine finished.

Anda, putting a grin (not nearly as big as Luffy's signature) on his face, answered. "Sure! My name's War P. Anda!" He said, pointing a thumb at his chest. The marine answered with a "Right" and a nod, but while nodding he noticed Anda's leg. "Say, that looks kinda recent. Where'd ya get it?" he asked. Anda paled. If he told them that he had fought off some pirates he would no doubt question him further and ask him if he was a bounty hunter and his overly optimistic self would probably tell him he was gonna be the King of Pirates (which he was) because he doesn't like to lie and then the marines would attack and then when he beat them up his leg would hurt and that was bad and bad things weren't good so he couldn't tell them that he fought off some pirates and he couldn't lie so there was only one thing he could do and that would probably get him in trouble ANYWAY but he had no other choice so he HAD to.*

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, COPPERS!" He yelled, running as fast as his injured leg could. The marine stood there confused for a moment, pondering what had just happened. "Well, that was weird," he said, walking over to the base to put Anda's name in a file.

* * *

Anda was hiding in a dark ally, hiding under a blanket he set up like a fort. He was munching on a cookie, mumbling crazily to himself. "Heheheh, they'll never find me... NOBODY will EVER find me... NOBODY!! Ahahah! They can't have my precious... no, my precious is MINE! THEY CAN'T HAVE IT!" He yelled, protecively holding his cookie.** His yelling attracted a few kids, who then walked over to his 'hideout.' "Hey mister, what'cha doin'?" one of the kids asked. This prompted Anda to scream, run out of his fort, and jump through a window into a pub. Landing headfirst, he dizzily got back up. "...Huh? What happened?" He asked nobody in particular. Then he remembered....

_Flashback;_

_Anda was in his fort, careful not to make any noise. Saying 'YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, COPPERS!' probably hadn't been the smartest thing to say as it was a big clue that he was, in fact, a pirate. As he got bored he remembered his spare cookie pouch; the one in his scarf. He took his scarf off, and sure enough, there was pouch that held several cookies. He had been careful at first not to eat too many, as it made noise and sometimes made him sugar-hyper, but as he ate his addiction grew. And grew. And grew until he couldn't take it anymore and stuffed several in his mouth at a time several times. And then he was down to his last cookie. At this point he was already sugar-hyper, and the fact that he never let ANYONE near his cookies and that this was the last in the pouch hadn't helped his paranoia. He started yelling crazily to himself and some kids came along, making his cookie-protecting instincts take over as he jumped through a window._

_End flashback_

"...Oh, yeah..." He then proceeded to mentally facepalm himself several times over. Shrugging, he finished his last cookie and sat down.

-------

The marine from earlier was walking down the halls of the base, but then, seeing a few of his buddies partrolling, he walked over to them. "Oh, hey guys!" He started, grinning at them. "Hey, John. How's it goin'?" the biggest of them asked. "Good. The weirdest thing happened to me earlier," John continued. "Really? What?" another asked. "Well, I see this new-looking guy walking around, so I go up to him and ask for his name, as usual," he went on, as the others motioned for him to continue, "So he tells me his name-I think it was War P. Anda-so I confirm that I heard him by nodding when I notice that his right leg is bleeding a bunch," the others nodded as the story got more interesting, "so I ask what happened to it. He just stands there, frozen for a few seconds, and runs away, yelling 'You'll never catch me, coppers!' or something like that," he finished.

The biggest one responds again, this time saying "That's weird... think he's a pirate?" which John responded to with a "Naw, the Lieutenant probably would've told us by now if Dion saw a pirate ship," to which the bigger one responded with a "Yeah... probably..." as mumbles like that were heard throughout the rest of the group. Everyone shot eachother nervous glances. "Think we should check?" one of them asked. "Yeah... probably..." the biggest replied. A few seconds later they all ran to the exit.

------

"WHAT?! NO... NO COOKIES?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Anda yelled, eyes filled with fury aimed at the bartender who had no cookies-or any dessert for that matter. Several people were giving him strange looks, but he didn't care. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but this is a bar! We only serve drinks!" the bartender stuttered. Anda's eyes seemed to clear up immediately. "Oh, then can I have some root-beer?" he asked, a smile on his face. "U-uh, I'm afraid we don't serve soda..." the bartender said, fearing for his life. "...WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE SODA?! Don't you know that soda is delicious?!" Anda yelled, his eyes filled with even more rage than before (if that was possible). "I, uh, er..." the bartender mumbled, hoping to God that this man wouldn't kill him. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE **LIKE** SUGAR?! How dare you hold me back from my suga-"

Anda stopped in the middle of yelling at the bartender for not having cookies-or any dessert for that matter-with a wide-eyed shocked look on his face. "Cookie senses...tingling..." he muttered, waiting a few seconds before rushing out the door like it was the end of the world. The bartender breathed a sigh of relief and thanked God that boy had left.

However, another person had been watching this rather... stragne occurance (er, well, this person was ONE of the people watching anyway...). She stood 5'5 (though this was hard to tell as she was sitting down) and sported storm gray eyes and her brownish orange hair was braided in a fashion that collects all her hair knoted at the top of her head. She wore a white button down shirt with the arms rolled up to her elbows, a slightly baggy pair of jeans that's rolled to a little bellow her knees and a pair of flip-flops. Her ears were pierced three times, twice in her left ear and once in her right. She had two normal grey metal ball studs adorning her ear flips, as well a an earstud that curves around her ear.*** You couldn't tell by the way she looked but she was a marine Lieutenant. This island's Marine Lieutenant.

"...Well that was weird..." she said, "and suspicious..." she continued, "but my men will take care of him if he tries anything, right?" she finished, drinking the last of whatever it was in her mug.

---

The Marines from earlier had come to the docks only to find that the only boat that wasn't usually there was a small, pathetic looking rowboat that upon closer inspection had 'Property of War P. Anda' carved into the side. However, there WAS a tempting bag of cookies in the middle of the boat...

Just as one of th non-John-or-larger-Marine-Marines was about to reach into the bag, he felt something akin to a cannonball hit his chest as he went flying. Standing next to where the Marine once was was Anda, a very, very, very, very, I-think-you-get-the-point-angry look on his face. He had his left foot outstretched, and although he was standing on his injured foot he didn't seem to mind."Are you trying to eat my cookies?" He asked, a creepy grin on his face. As one of the Marines called for reinforcements, another said "U-uh... no?", which Anda responded to with an "I think you're LYYYYIIINNNG...." as he slowly walked towards the Marine who spoke.

The Marine then quickly tried to scare Anda with an "I-I can arrest you for the assault of a Marine officer!" he said, pistol pointed at him. "And I can counter it by telling them you were attempting to take my possesions away and that it was in self-defence!" Anda said, his shark like grin getting wider as drool covered his chin, the maniac-like smile being unnatural with his blue eyes. The other Marines were frozen in fear. The one holding the pistol clumsily shot, and Anda only needed to lean slightly to avoid the shot. He suddenly ran at the Marine, jumped slightly, twirled mid-air and plantedhis left foot in the side of the Marine's face, sending him flying quite a bit aways from the dock. The other Marines regained their senses and ran the heck away. Anda suddenly burst out laughing though suprisingly, it wasn't like a maniac. In fact, Anda had changed back to normal and was now laughing so hard it hurt. His laughter was more like he had been told a funny joke than anything else.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THOSE GUYS SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES!" Anda laughed, it now being obvious that he, in fact, HADN'T turned into a monster that would murder you in your sleep. "I think one guy peed his pants!" He laughed, before continuing "They'll have nightmares for weeks! Serves them right for trying to take my cookies..."

---

The Marines from earlier had apparently known where their Lieutenant was, as they were in the bar Anda had been in earlier. "Lieutenant!" the largest cried. "Call me Neelia," she replied, "and what is it?" "Th-there's a monster at the docks!" "N-no, it's a demon!" "He's crazy!" "If we hadn't run he would've killed us!"

"Calm down," Neelia replied, before noticing one of the Marine's pants. "...Did you wet your pants?" she asked, as the one she refered to blushed. "I..uh...erm..." "Forget it," she sighed. "Anyway, one at a time, explain what happened," The largest decided to speak up again. "W-well John" he pointed at the first Marine Anda met, "saw this new guy. So he asked him his name and stuff but then noticed that his leg was hurt," He continued, as Neelia nodded, "so he asks what happened to it! Then the guy just runs away!" Neelia then asked, "So you guys ran up to me just because of one suspicious guy?" "No! Of course not!" "Then what happened?" "Well, AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, John tells me, and I, being the smart person I am, decide that we should investigate. So then we just see this little rowboat. Real small. But it had a bag of cookies! And brownies! So then Frank decides to take one-I tried to warn him-and gets kicked in the face and goes FLYING! So then he beats everyone else up, and I'm the last one standing! So then I start to fight 'im! It was a tough battle, but I was about to win when suddenly he pulls out a shovel and whacks me in the face! I'm getting a little dizzy, but I still know that I need help, so I grab everyone and run away to you! These guys just woke up on the way here..."

"Oh! So you want me to finish him off for you?" "Er, no, I just need help!" "Oh, okay," Neelia, of course, knew that the Marine had probably lied, but didn't really care. He had probably told the truth about there being some scary guy at the docks.

---

Anda was now sitting at the docks holding a sign saying 'Will work for Milk!' and hoping that he could get some milk for his cookies. However he seemed to be ignored. His eye was twitching at this fact.

* * *

AN: Alright, Neelia belongs to **Joker Maine**. Yep. Indeedy. Yessir.

Oh, and you'll UNDOUBTABLY *makes the I-am threatening-you-gesture* be suprised by the new Crewmate acceptance! Sorry if your character didn't make it, but it's likely they'll be a character anyway!

**Crewmate Acceptance Status: **Doctors needed! I already have two submitted (one by PM), but I need more than that! So submit doctors. _**NOW.**_ 'Kay?


	4. A Fight to the Finish!

AN: Hmph! Not so many reviews this time, eh?

Anyway, now to get down t' things...

Dthehalfdragon: Aw, don't worry about it! Just try looking it up on google to make sure you spelled it right!

Wolffox: Thanks! Yeah, that line was probably one of my favorites too... and yeah, there is one golden rule with Anda; try to take his cookies without permission and he'll PROBABLY beat you up. Or in the case of a friend doing it get a good bump on the head or three.

Allycat: Thanks! And... wait... oh! You're the author of the Supernova Truth or Dare thing! I didn't even notice! Wow, coincidence, huh?

Mysterious Panther: Yeah, he needs some milk for his cookies! Sure, cookies are okay alone, but with milk they are AMAZING. He's handling it okay, but he still needs a doctor. After all, what kinda Pirate King would he be if he couldn't ignore some bullet wounds? And yeah, Anda don' like it when you be takin' his cookies.

NED: Thanks for the character! Good to hear that my comedy = good (sometimes).

Silver Wolf: Er, I think that's just the first time so far. Though it IS probably gonna become a running gag. And thanks for the character! Glad to hear that my chapters are liked (not that people haven't complimented them already)!

Joker: Of course! Why wouldn't I? Penguins are cute! ...But not as cute as pandas...

Alright, there is something you must know. MUST. Joker has drawn Anda and done a heck of a good job. Just go to DeviantArt and search War P. Anda. It's great and you will LOOK AT IT OR DIE. You can see Joker's art of Neelia, too; Just go to Fan-art, then skins, then search 'First Picture.'

Also I forgot to do a Disclaimer last chapter too. Oh, and the stars? Yeah I forgot to note them in the end... sorry. I'll just note them here instead. *Anda's brain is on overdrive. His mind cannot pause. Thus the lack of ,'s and .'s. **Yes he is insane if he has too much sugar. ***Yes, lazy-copy-paste, I know.

**Disclaimer:** I own one piece! ...OF CAKE! But, no, not the anime/manga series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own one piece of cake anymore, I ate it. I still don't own One Piece, either.

Munia: Thanks for the character! And yes, I shall hopefully live long and shall hopefully prosper. Mhmm.

Also, whoever I choose as the Doctor still won't appear until this arc is over, so Doctors are still as welcome as ever.

* * *

**Launch of the Pirate Kaizoku!**

**Arc; Marines!**

**Chapter 3;**

**A fight to the Finish!**

* * *

Anda was getting quite angry now. Nobody had even talked to him. With frustration building up inside of him it was only a matter of time before he exploded... and by a matter of time I mean a matter of seconds.

"HEY! YOU!" Anda yelled, running up to a random person, who gave him a strange look. "GIVE. ME. SOME. FREAKING. MILK!" He yelled, slapping the person in the face with his sign each time for emphasis. "Why you little-!" the man yelled, wiping some blood from his nose. As the man was about to punch him, Anda punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Several of the pedestrians in the area froze. "NOW GIVE ME SOME MILK!" Anda yelled at nobody in particular. One unfortunate man who happened to have a grocery bag with milk tried to sneak away, but Anda saw this movement and ran up to him, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg. He quickly snatched the bag and threw anything that wasn't milk onto the ground before grabbing two cartons of milk and walking away. Now what was he gonna pour the milk into? He quickly grabbed an empty mug from someone who had just come from a bar and poured quite a bit of one of the cartons into it.

He happily dunked a cookie in the mug before completely demolishing it, then proceeding to do it again and again with other cookies. Indeed, he was quite content. That is, until someone adressed him. "Hey, you," they said. Anda looked up to see none other than Neelia Avercie, the Lieutenant of the island, staring down at him. Anda got up, grabbing the mug from the ground and stared into her eyes, having a bad feeling about this.

"Uh, hey," he responded. He reached into his scarf (which he had refilled earlier with some of the cookies from the boat), grabbed a cookie, and dunked it into his milk, then bit into it.

"Did you beat up some of my men earlier?" she asked. Now Anda was confused. This girl wasn't wearing Marine stuff or anythin', so that couldn't be it. Still, he might as well check, just in case, right?

"D'pends. Who are you?" Anda asked, raising a brow, then dunking and biting his cookie again.

"I'm Neelia Avercie."

"...And who are your men?"

"Some Marine idiots."

"Well, then yeah, I probably did."

Neelia sighed, putting two fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Well, I really don't feel like arresting anyone right now, but I guess I have to..."

"...On what charges?" Anda asked, ready to counter with the fact that they were stealing his cookies. HIS cookies. NOBODY EVER steals HIS cookies.

"Assault of Marine officers-one of which is presumed dead in the ocean-damaging of properties," she pointed at a rather damaged building that the Marine with a pistol had JUST HAPPENED to crash into, "and judging by what I just saw, theft."

"Yeah, but first off I jumped in and saved that guy after I beat up the others," he pointed to an unconscious Marine on the docks, "and second, THEY TRIED TO STEAL MY FREAKING COOKIES!" Anda yelled, feeling victorious.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but theft, assault of Marine officers, and damaging of property is worse than just theft," Neelia said calmly. "If you'll just surrender peacefully I won't have to knock you unconscious."

"...Eh? What gives you the right to knock me out?" Anda asked, apparently still unaware that Neelia was a Marine.

"Um, I'm a Marine Lieutenant?"

"...Oh..." Anda meekly said, before grinning. "Sweet! I get to fight a Marine Lieutenant already!"

"...What do you mean by that?" Neelia asked, apparently still unaware of the fact that Anda was a pirate.

"Um, I'm a pirate," Anda said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can arrest you for that too."

"...Dangit!"

"So are you going to surrender or not?" Neelia asked. This was getting boring.

"Um, not?" Anda replied, reaching into his scarf for another cookie.

"Alright, so I guess we'll have to fight, then," she said. She quickly tried to kick Anda's stomach, but Anda jumped back with his left leg, causing him to spill his milk all over Neelia's jeans.

"...Oh, crap," Anda said, remembering the last time he had spilled a drink on a girl's clothes. However, Neelia didn't seem too angry about the clothes; slightly frustrated, maybe, but not angry.

"Great, now I'll have to buy new jeans..." she muttered before beginning to run at Anda again.

"Uh... panda cookie-toss!" Anda yelled, throwing the cookie he had grabbed earlier at Neelia's face. Neelia hadn't expected him to throw the cookie, and as she was fast she was fairly close to him by the time he threw it, resulting in her having to quickly swivel out of the way to her right. This was a mistake. Anda's good leg was on his left, which would be her right. She managed to hear "Panda Rifle!" before feeling something his her gut and cause her to be knocked back a few feet. Anda had jumped up lightly with his left foot and twirled in mid air before smashing his left foot into her stomach.

Of course, having been looking away at the time, Neelia hadn't seen this. Holding her stomach she looked at Anda, who was twirling his tonfa in his hands and hopping long distances with one leg to get to her. After all, he had to keep off his right foot as much as possible. "Panda clamp!" He yelled, pouncing towards her and moving his tonfa in an arc-like motion. However, Neelia was quick. She moved her body so that she could go inbetween the tonfa and punched Anda in the gut as a revenge shot. Anda coughed, losing his breath as Neelia took advantage of this by sweeping her leg under him and tripping him. He dropped his tonfa, and she put her foot on his chest to pin him down.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Anda yelled, using his arms to try and move her leg while his legs squirmed as if he was a five-year old tied to a chair being fed medicine. Then he turned the tables. "Panda Sweeper!" He yelled, using his legs to push on the air at his feet and shooting away from Neelia, almost causing her to trip. As she was regaining her composure and planning revenge on our panda-themed-hero, she saw Anda spinning, head faced towards her, and fist at his side. He yelled "Panda Bullet!" before shooting at her, spinning faster than before as she noticed blood spurt from his injured leg and him wince in pain. Not caring how the heck he jumped on air, she ducked under the attack and grabbed his bleeding leg, putting as much pressure on it as possible as revenge for making her lose her composure, spun once-slightly suprised with the force of the attack-before letting him go, letting him land in a heap.

Fortunately for Anda, he had landed in a kneeling position, ready to get up. Unfortunately for Anda, the leg he was kneeling on was his injured one, and the only one he could use to get up. Grunting in pain, he was trying to get up when he noticed Neelia running up to him. He then pushed himself harder, and was about to get up when Neelia punched-uppercutted, actually-him in the face with her seastone-knuckles.

"THAT'S FOR THE JEANS!" she yelled, as it appears that she was, in fact, angry about the milk. Anda was actually in mid-air from the blow, and was taking in the situation.

"Panda Rifle!" He yelled, still in mid-air, as his left leg shot into Neelia's face. She was knocked a fair distance away from him as was he from her. As he landed on all fours, panting, he yelled "WELL THAT WAS FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!" Before putting his left foot on the ground and hoisting himself up.

Neelia, on the other hand, determined not to lose her composure, had somehow managed to land on her feet and skid a few inches. After hearing his yell, she simply smirked. 'That was for punching me in the face?' What did he expect in a fight? Her to play him a song on her orcarina? Quickly running towards Anda she prepared to counter his upcoming attack; she had seen this startup before. He was spinning with his head faced towards her, arm at his side.

Anda suddenly burst towards her, spinning once more. This attack was suprisingly fun to use, he thought; it was almost like going on a rollercoaster and going upsidedown and rightside up several times in a quick succession. He felt the usual shot of pain but refused to let it affect him; he wasn't going to let... it was Neelia, right? Yeah, he wasn't going to let NEELIA counter him this time. He kept his eyes focused on her, ready to direct his spinning punch at her at just the right time...

Neelia saw more determination in his eyes this time than before. She knew he was going to try something, she just didn't know what. Readying herself for anything she got in a defensive stance.

Anda noticed that he was very close now. It was now or never. He drew his arm back, ready to punch Neelia's face into next Tuesday.

Neelia saw his arm pull back. She pulled her own arm back as well, ready to catch his punch and counter his attack with her other hand.

* * *

AN: Aaaannnnnnnnd... cue the cliffhanger! Who will win? Only time will tell!... And maybe Joker who I told the outcome to already! I hope the small amount of humor during the fight is enough to quench your thirsts, faithful reviewers.

Oh, and RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY; What's your favorite cookie? Oh, and I'm changing Crewmember Acceptance Status to NAKAMA acceptance status. Because that's what the Panda Kaizoku will be! Nakama!

**Nakama Acceptance Status: **MEDIC!


	5. A Fight to the Finish Part Two!

Yosh! It's a me-a-War P. Anda! ...Where have I seen this before...?

Sooooo, yeahhhhhhhhh... Mhmm... what to say, what to say...

Dangit, I dunno what to say. Oh well. Guess I'd better reply to them reviews...

Turtle: Yeah, it should. Good thing Neelia got outta the way, huh? And yeah, he did, but he didn't bandage it very well. At all. Dangit now I wanna cookie...

Allycat: Of course I did! Whaddys expect? Me to not-updated? Heh, cool then! *May or may not be secretly hoping for Anda guest appearance* Mmm, oreos, milk's best friend. Aw, no cookies? That's sa-*Anda appears outta nowhere*-WHAT?! NO COOKIES?! Quickly, put on a puppy face and ask someone with money to buy you some! Me: Uh, Anda... aren't you going a little overbo- Anda: OR MAYBE YOU COULD JUST DO WHAT I DID FOR MILK! Just put up a sign saying 'Will do *insert action here* for Cookies' and if people ignore you smack them! IT'S THE PERFECT PLA-*I knock him out with a large hammer* Me: Uh, maybe I should put him over in the story section...

Chite: Anda: Haha, silly Chite. So, you tried to draw me? Me: Anda?! How'd you get in he-*Anda knocks me out with a large hammer* Anda: MUAHAHAHA! I'm taking over the reviews! Anyway, so you tried to draw me but failed? It's okay! I'm just happy knowing you tried! *I woozily get back up* Uhn? Aw, thanks! Am I really that good? And don't worry, it says on my Gmail that you put this story on your Alerts, so you didn't forget this time.

Wolffox: Me: Thanks! Anda: Yeah, cookies are probably the greatest things in all the world. ANDA, GET OUTTA HERE! NEVER! *Tom & Jerry-like chase scene ensues, I being Tom and he being Jerry*

Chite (again): Me: Yosh! I'm a super-hero! Anda: I'm the one with the cape! Me: That's a scarf, Anda... Oh, and Thanks! I've had those kinda cookies before! Those things are dang GREAT! ...Hey, where'd Anda go? *You notice him half buried in cupboard* ANDA, GET BACK IN THE STORY! Anda: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, COPPERS! Me: Huh, deja-vu...

Dthehalfdragon: Me: Good to hear!

Joker: *You notice Anda sulking in corner* Anda: I had to throw my cookie away... AND NO NEED TO RUB IT IN! ...Huh? COOKIE! *Anda does a running, jumping chomp at the cookie before I can even touch it* Me: ...ANDAAAAAAAAAA! Anda: Eep!

Silver: Anda: STILL NO NEED TO RUB IT IN! And yeah, chocolate chip is probably my favorite too.

NED: Anda: Huh? Whaddya mean? And yeah, that Maynard guy looks pretty cool, but I think Author (calling him Anda would be too weird...) would like to see other Navigator candidates before deciding on one.

Sam: Anda: Don't worry! Seeing as how Neelia doesn't use a sword, I could always use a Swordsman on my crew, right?

Birdy: Me: Thanks for the character! I'm glad to make people happy!

Panther: Yeah, that was Joker Maine. Y'know, the person that owns Neelia? Anda: MY FAVORITE IS CHOCOLATE CHIP. Me: Anda, a li'l too loud, don'cha think? Anda: NOPE. Me: ...

Me: Alright! Time for the disclaimer! Anda: Hey, can I do it this time? Me: Anda, you already did most of the reviews... Anda: But I have an idea! Me: *Sigh* Fine, fine...

**Disclaimer: **Anda:I don't own One Piece... But I will soon! I'm gonna be the Third King of Pirates!

Me: Huh, that was actually okay! But we'll have to see what the reviewers think, first, Anda...

*Neelia walks in* Neelia: ANDA! You're late! We've gotta start the fight NOW! Anda: AHH! FINE! *Anda runs away* Me: Phew, 'bout time he left... now onto the chapter title an' stuff!

* * *

**Launch of the Panda Kaizoku!**

**Arc; Marines!**

**Chapter Four;**

**A Fight to the Finish Part Two!**

* * *

Neelia saw the fist headed for her face, and moved her hand up to block it. It certainly seemed like she would catch it in her eyes, but to her suprise her hand was in the wrong place and Anda hit her face with enough force to knock a lion unconscious. She then cursed herself for drinking too much.

She landed on her back, not unconscious but slightly dizzy from the blow. She saw Anda running at her, ready to finish the fight. She wouldn't let that happen. Just as he was nearing her she landed a sweeping kick and caused him to trip as she rolled out of the way of his fall. As she rolled she got to her feet and stepped on the currently-trying-to-get-up Anda's back. Anda, however, once again remembered his trick and shot out from under her, doing a somersault, getting to his feet, and turning around only to face an angry Neelia that was about to punch him in the face. He then got punched in the face. However, as before, as he was in mid-air he attempted to kick Neelia in the face.

Neelia acted on instinct and grabbed her duel guns, putting the blades in front of her face to protect herself from the kick. Anda jumped off the blades and a few feet away, landing on his left foot before springing back towards Neelia in a flying kick. Neelia hadn't expected the attack, but attempted a block that WOULD'VE worked had it not been for her putting the bladed blockade a few inches too much to her left. She once again cursed herself for drinking too much. The kick hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her vulnerable for Anda to retract his leg, land on it, and punch her in the face. She staggered back some more while Anda jumped up with his left foot, spinning in mid-air, and smashed his heel into the side of Neelia's gut.

She fell backwards this time, rolling in said direction before standing up and regaining her composure. She then saw Anda mid-air with his foot pulled back ready to launch into her face. She could only duck as his leg went over her head, and thinking quickly she grabbed Anda's good leg and tried to fling him like before but was suprised as Anda used his injured leg to kick off her face.

Anda quickly landed on his left foot and ignored the pain that had taken place when he had kicked Neelia. He sprung back towards her, swinging his leg in an attempt to kick her in her temple. The attack landed, knocking her to the side, but she countered by swinging one of her guns and stabbing Anda slightly. Though this hurt, it was a mere flesh wound, and Anda wasn't going to let it get in the way.

Anda jumped at her again, swinging the same leg at the same temple. Not a good idea. You see, Neelia had moved her guns up to block. Luckly he didn't kick the blade, but unluckly he kicked the barrel instead. This prompted Neelia to fire. Now BOTH legs had been shot. He fell backwards in suprise as he held his left leg in pain. "AHH!" He yelled, now on his back and holding tears from escaping his eyes.

To Neelia's suprise she felt... BAD for this kid. He was funny, she had to admit, and had had to hold back laughter at the sight of him taking that guy's milk. He had even saved the marine he had almost drowned himself. Heck, he reminded her more of a ten-year-old kid than the pirate he was. It was rather hard to believe he was only two years younger than her, though she didn't know how old he was. ...But, she was a Marine Lieutenant responsible for the safety of the island. She was counted on to arrest threats, especially ones that claimed to be pirates. It was her duty to arrest him, no matter how childish the pirate seemed, right?

Shaking these thoughts from her head, she reluctantly prepared to knock Anda out. However, Anda seemed to regain his senses as he jumped away, his legs in much pain.

"If I'm gonna be the Th-Third King of P-Pirates, I'm not g-gonna lose to a Marine L-Lieutenant!" Anda Said, though with difficulty. Neelia was simply suprised he was still standing at all. Anda, not caring if his legs got hurt anymore, jumped towards her, kicking at her face with his right leg, which was blocked by the blades of the guns, and swinging his left at her temple again. The attack hit her jaw instead, knocking her to his right as he used his right leg to jump backwards, then tucking his legs under him and shooting off into the air. "Panda Bomber!" He yelled, quickly 'jumping' downward towards his opponent. The sun was in the air, and looking towards him hurt. Thus Neelia was forced to lightly jump backwards in hopes that she would avoid the blow.

She was half lucky; Anda's fist hit the cement ground-leaving an IMPRINT of his FIST on it-instead of her, but as he pushed himself up from the ground he yelled "Fragmentation!", before lightly jumping into the air with his arm before twirling mid-air and sticking his legs out, one leg hitting her gut and sending her backwards slightly. He then backflipped mid-air and put his feet under him, landing perfectly.

As Neelia was recovering he quickly ran at her, lightly jumping and launching his foot into her face, causing her to flying into the air slightly. He then jumped above her, repeating the process with her stomach. She was then smashed into the ground as he was preparing to use a close-distance Panda Bomber, however she managed to roll out of the way in time. Getting to her feet, she watched as Anda used his arm to push himself off the ground and onto his feet-this time without the fragmentation attack, as she was too far to hit anyway, though just barely.

He jumped towards her once more and tried to punch her, but she moved her head to the side. He then tried once more, Neelia ducking under the attack. She then landed a punching attack on his stomach, further damaging the wound she had put there earlier. She quickly followed up the attack with a leg-sweep, tripping Anda for the... how many times has she done that again? Anyway, knowing that if she pinned him down again he would just do that Panda Sweeper thing again she instead tried to beat him up as much as possible by repeatedly stomping on his stomach.

This hurt. Not only did it hurt the wound that was already there, but it constantly knocked the wind out of him. Finally gathering enough energy, as well as his senses, to move, he once again shot across the floor. Planting his hands on the floor behind him, he moved into a handstand before kicking backwards and landing on his feet. Quickly jumping at Neelia, he launched his foot at her stomach again, having it blocked, before moving the leg upwards and kneeing at her chin, having her move her head out of the way, then whacking her temple with a horizontal kick with his other leg.

Neelia, while dazed, had enough sense to attack while he left an opening. Moving her guns as if she were to preform Onigiri, only with the blades being in front of her instead of behind, she slashed her guns-as if they were claws-in an 'X' formation, slicing Anda's chest. Anda fell backwards, onto his hands, as he twisted his body and curled his legs towards him...

"PANDA CANNON!"

He jumped at Neelia with his arms, his body untwisting as his legs shot into Neelia's gut as if they were a cannon, and Neelia Avercie, Marine Lieutenant of the Island, was fired through the air and into a stone wall-actually breaking THROUGH it-as she landed in a bunch of rubble.

Anda flipped mid-air and landed on his feet, grinning as blood seeped from his mouth, and staggered forward, muttering "...Heh, that's for-cough-slashing my..." before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

Neelia slowly got up from the rubble, bleeding-and breathing-heavily, as she looked at the large group of people around her, asking if she needed help. "Y-yeah, uh, I'm pretty sure I need to go to the infirmary..." she muttered before, just as Anda before her, falling unconscious.

* * *

WOW! What a twist! *Gasp* Anda didn't win?! Oh no! *Anda slaps me across the face* Anda: Hey, I was bleeding in one leg when the fight started, how am I supposed to help it if I fall unconscious from blood loss?! If those stupid Two Dart-Me: Heart. Anda: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, if those stupid Two-Heart Pirates hadn't shot me earlier I would've won like a piece of... cookie! Neelia: Yeah, right. Anda: What'd you just say?! Neelia: I drank a little too much, so my accuracy was a little off. I would still win in a fair fight. Anda: MY LEG WAS BADLY DAMAGED! Neelia: That's beside the point. Anda: WHY YOU LITTLE-! *Deadly fight ensues*

Uh, yeah, ignore them. Anyway, you know the drill.

**Nakama Acceptance Status: **Seriously, Anda practically broke both of his legs here. Do you really think he DOESN'T need a doctor?


	6. Eh? I'm in Jail?

Phew, sorry for the late update. NO, SERIOUSLY, I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY. S-O-R-R-Y. Mahnnn... Bah... I... GAH! I have no excuses. Nothing even happened. Simple procastination. AND I REGRET IT SO. HAVE MERCY! So, now I give you this chapter because I was so mean before for not writing it yet ):

Anyway, onto the reviews. ...*AHEM* I SAID ONTO THE REVIEWS! Guys? Hello? Worker-people? *Reads note* ...THEY QUIT BECAUSE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN... UH... I THINK FOUR OR FIVE DAYS? Anda! ...Anda? *Reads another note* ANDA! GET BACK HERE! *Anda reappears* Fine, fine. Being an ice-cream taste-tester apparently doesn't pemit you to eat all the ice-cream anyway... Me: Where's Neelia? Anda: Well, she said to tell her when you started writing again. I think she's at a Marine Base right now. Me: Well call her! Anda: With what? Me: A Den-Den Mushi! Anda: ...Those things are too creepy. Me: *Facepalm* Ugh, must I do everything myself? Anda: Yup. Me: NOT HELPING! Anyway, better call her... *Calls Neelia* Neelia: Hello? Me: Neelia, get back to the set. You're needed. Neelia: ...Fine. *Hangs up* Me: She should be here any minute. ...Anda? *Anda is cowering in corner at the sight of the Den-Den Mushi* ...Wow, I thought you were gonna be Pirate King, not some guy that cowers at the sight of a talking snail. Anda: WITH A DETACHABLE SHELL! Me: ...You're scared of the detachable shell? Anda: ...Maybe... Me: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anda: IT'S NOT FUNNY! Me: YES IT IS! Anda: Wahhh!

*Neelia arrives* Neelia: Uh, why is Anda crying? Me: HE- AHAHAH! IS SCARED OF THE SNAIL'S DETACHABLE SHELL! Anda: WHY DO YOU FIND THAT SO FUNNY? Neelia: ...Care to explain why? Anda: ...I'd rather not... Neelia: Okay, then. Me: Wait, so you DON'T find it weird that he's afraid of the thing's SHELL? Neelia: Nope. Me: ...You're no fun, Neelia. Den-Den Mushi: SHADDAP! All but the Den-Den Mushi: EH? Den-Den Mushi: Stop wasting time! The story's on in five minutes and you haven't even STARTED the reviews! Me: Oh, crap! ...But who are you? Mushi: I AM DAN! You see, every time Anda gains a new crewmember, you gain a new staff member! I AM VICE-PRESIDENT AND COMUNICATIONS EXPERT! Me: WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD? Dan: THREE MINUTES! Me: AHHH! ONTO THE REVIEWS!

Allycat: Anda: ...Why are you hugging me? Me: Aw, she feels bad for you! Anda: ...But it's only part of the story! Me: This IS the story, technically; and you don't exactly exist anywhere else yet. Thus I deduce that even in here your legs are bleeding badly and you are unconscious. Anda: Aw, cra-*falls unconscious*

DDragon: Thanks! And they'll be here soon enough. Not this chapter, probably not next chapter, but maybe the chapter after that!

Silver: Yeah, I was going for that. And thanks!

Wolffox: Like I said, I was going for that. And no, they probably won't be next chapter. Sorry. ...And it seems like since NED changed his character's position to Navigator people keep wanting to change thiers if they don't make it. Yeah, uh, thing is his character was meant to be a First Mate/Navigator, so they would actually have talent in navigating as well as a reason to. So yeah.

Chite: Luckily Anda isn't conscious right now. If he was his ego would probably be bigger than my house by now... maybe. Glad I made Anda awesome an' stuff! Oh, and he'll be needing a doctor, yes. Indeed. ...CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE. And thanks!

Joker: Thanks! Couldn't have done it without your character!

Steve: Yeah, some stories DO take a while to update... oh, and I guess I can check off Put More Detail Into Actions, then, right? And I plan on Neelia being somewhat like Nami; she'll keep him from going TOO insane, though usually not by putting a bump on his head, but she would probably let him off with the slightly lesser insane things... Waitaminute, aren't I being a bit hypocritical with that first statement?

Sammy: Yeah, it's likely that Anda will use "But we don't have a Swordsman!" as an excuse to get one of the characters submitted that uses a sword to join the crew, or as an excuse for the rest of the crew to accept him/her. Just try not to get your hopes up! And yes indeedy I be takin' villians. Yep. Yessir.

NED: Anda: ! Me: ANDA! BACK TO UNCONSCIOUSNESS WITH YE! *Anda falls unconscious due to my amazing author powers* Anyway, uh, I suppose this isn't quite 'briskly' anymore...

Writer: Thanks for the characters!

Birdy: Yosh! I AM YOUR KING! *Anda wakes up* COOKIES! *He eats cookies before once more falling unconscious due to my author powers* Me: DANGIT I WANTED THOSE!

Panther: Can't exactly be considered 'quick' anymore, but hopefully I'll update again soon after this. Anyway, thanks!

Writer (again): Okay, but what did'ja change?

AA: Thanks for the character! Also thank you for listing weaknesses afterwards. 'N stuff.

Bookworm: Thanks fer tha character, thar.

Amethyst Turtle: Yes. Yes he is.

RedxAlert: Thanks for the character, guy.

**Disclaimer: **OwnOne Piece I do not, own Anda however I do.

Dan: GET THE STORY ROLLING! WE'RE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE! Me: WAHH! FINE!

**Launch of the Panda Kaizoku!**

**Arc; Marines!**

**Chapter Five;**

**Eh? I'm in jail?**

Anda was in a prison uniform, lying on a (prison) bed unconscious. Though, this would not last for long...

"OI! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled, causing Anda to jolt upright.

For a moment, Anda just looked around before coming to the conclusion that he was in a jail cell.

"AH! I'M IN A ROBOT!" ...Or not...

"YOU'RE IN JAIL, BAKA!" The man yelled, Anda giving the man a blank look.

"Huh? So I'm not in a robot? Aw..." Anda muttered. The man paused for a moment, utterly dumbstruck by the measurments of Anda's idiocy.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" He yelled after regaining his senses.

"You yell too much." Anda pointed out, giving the man a slightly amused look.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" He responded, anger radiating off of him. If I were Anda, I'd stop being an idiot...

"What's that got to do with anything?" Anda asked, though not arguing that he wasn't an idiot.

"GAH!" The man yelled, obviously veryveryvery angry, and Anda raising a brow.

"You're weird." Anda carelessly said, adding more fuel to the fire.

The man's eye twitched, and his hand resisted the urge to clench. The man was quite large due to muscle size, and was wearing the standard prison uniform. His chin was square, and the bottom was covered by a black beard braided at the sides of the chin. The beard was connected to a mustache of the same color. His hair was short, square and black, and he had a stitched scar going horizontally across his right cheek. He was sitting cross legged on a prison bed on the opposite side of the cell, Anda being on the left and strangeguy on the right. "Who do you think you are? I'm 'Double-Flail' Jake, of a 5,000,000 beli bounty, and captain of the Two Club Pirates!"

Anda blinked.

"...So?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"...So?"

"GAH!"

"You're still weird."

At this point, Jake was charging (if you could call it that in a small room-er, cell as this) at Anda... only to trip on his shackles.

"Are you okay?" Anda asked, silently reaching up to his own neck, as if to grab a cookie...

Neelia didn't understand, as she looked at a piece of paper adressed to her. It didn't make sense. The Marines were supposed to be justice; something like this... just wasn't right.

_Dear Lieutennant Neelia Avercie,_

_Upon reading your report of your recent fight with pirate War P. Anda, I have come to a conclusion. In order to discourage other up-and-coming pirates from forming, I order you to execute this un lawful pirate under the charges of resisting arrest, assault of marine officers, destruction of property, and acts of piracy tomorrow._

_Vice Admiral Luke Verse._

Now, Neelia was stuck. Anda was too young, in her opinion, to be executed; but not only was Luke a Vice Admiral and thus her superior, but he was THE Vice only reason he wasn't an Admiral was that the Admirals that existed were all more powerful than him, if only slightly. He was comparable in power to a Warlord, and those were simply freakish in power... she couldn't even imagine how powerful the Fleet Admiral was. But back to the situation at hand. Disobeying Luke was something that would surely be worse than being demoted; for all she knew she could be executed.

And then she realized something. She didn't care. So what if Luke is the fifth strongest Marine in the world? She had never feared her higher ups, nor the Warlords. If this is what the World Goverment was like, then she didn't want to be a part of it. Anda hadn't done anything too wrong; sure, he may have overreacted when the marines tried to take his cookies, but everything he had done was in self defence. Probably. And so it was decided. Her first act as a non-marine was going to be freeing Anda.

Anda had an incredibly scary look in his eyes as he continued to grab at where his scarf used to be, Jake having now backed away to the other side of the room just moments before he got up (despite obviously wounded legs, Jake would add), smashing his handcuffs against the bars but failing to break them. (The bars or the handcuffs, you ask? Nobody knows.) Nevertheless he continued his efforts, the banging getting loud enough that a guard happened to tire of it.

"Oi! Quiet over the-" Then the guard saw Anda's eyes. Legs shaking, eyes fearful, mouth frowning, the marine was about to run away when Anda screamed;

_**"I DEMAND COOKIES!"**_

Needless to say, the guard fainted and the cry was heard throughout the entire Marine Base, causing many prisoners and marines alike to cover thier ears.

Neelia, being in the base, heard the cry as well. _'Well, at least now I know where he is...' _she thought to herself as she had failed to cover her ears, now fighting off a minor headache. Nevertheless, she casually went into the prison. A bit of walking later, and she was in front of Anda's cell. Said pirate was busy munching on a plate of cookies- wait, what the...?

...Whatever. It didn't let's see- IS THAT GUARD UNCONSCIOUS? "Hey! You're under arr...est...for...assault...of...a...marine..." Neelia then smacked herself on the head. "Uh, I mean... War P. Anda, you're being transfered to another marine ba-"

And suddenly, interruption. "Hey, you were pretty strong. Wanna join my crew?"

Neelia paused; she didn't really see why not, but... eh, why the heck not? She could always quit if she felt like it. Besides, Anda's idiocy would no doubt get him in trouble with the marines again, and if he couldn't beat her (even if he DID have a leg wound) then how could he possibly beat Luke, or heck, even ONE Warlord? Besides, it'd only lead her closer to her dream. And so she decided: "...Eh, sure, why the heck not?"

This attracted the attention of many, many of the other jailed criminals. A Marine joining a pirate? Unheard of! ...Exept in cases such as the Marine being a spy. And yet, Neelia had no way of knowing that Anda was going to say that, so could it be sincere...? Then again, Neelia had a tendency to just do whatever and not plan ahead. So it was still possible...

"Sweet! Now I have a First Mate!" Anda yelled, raising his arms in the air. Neelia, not commenting further, took a pair of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door before going in the cell and unlocking Anda's handcuffs and shackles. Jake, seeing this chance, made his way to the door - only to trip on his shackles. Again.

Neelia sighed, said "Ah, what the heck," and threw Jake the keys to his cell, causing him to verrrrrrrrrrrrrry quickly lose his shackles, before jumping up and dashing out the cell door-

Only to stop in his tracks. "...So, you're really not gonna try and stop me?" He asked, honestly quite suprised. After all, she had been the one to catch him in the first place.

"Not really, no," was the response, causing him to think for a moment.

"Eh, whatever," was all he said as he got to work unlocking every cell possible.

The resulting prison break was _fantastic._ Too bad for you I'm too lazy to give out details because guess what? We're focusing on Anda and Neelia. Hah.

"What'cha waiting for... Captain?" Neelia asked, not used to calling anyone- including her superiors- by that title. The reason that she was asking this being that Anda had sat back down.

"...My legs hurt," was his response, eyeing said limbs.

"Get over it," Neelia grunted, annoyed by the fact that her Captain was keeping them from escaping.

"But they _really _hurt..." he whined.

"So? What do you want ME to do about it? Carry you? She then noted that she REALLY should not have ever ever ever ever said that. Ever.

Because the resulting puppy-dog stare was so cute (especially with him looking much like a panda) that she had no choice but to comply or be forever shamed with guilt

*insert witty page split here*

The only comfortable way to carry Anda was (besides dragging him; she had already tried that, and he kept complaining that either all the blood was rushing to his head or his legs hurt more) much like the dashing prince would carry the beautiful princess. Exept the dashing prince was a female ex-marine with a gun and the beautiful princess was a complaining panda-pirate boy she was rescuing from her own prison. That, and she was simply walking while several other prisoners ran by, freed by one of thier own. In fact, Neelia and Anda were hardly noticable.

Neelia noticed Anda pointing somewhere, and when she looked she saw a door that said 'Prisoner Equipment'. She sighed, grumbled, and resigned as she went in. Anda, being the most recent prisoner, had his clothing (he was rather creeped out that he wasn't wearing the same underwear as before), weapons and, most importantly, cookies in plain sight. After a minute (er, ten; his legs DID hurt quite a bit and Neelia refused to help) in an unoccupied room, Anda was looking just as he was yesterday, only with a bag of cookies slung over his shoulder. Pausing, he dug through these cookies for a moment before pulling out a pair of black, iron geta sandles with red straps.

He mumbled "I really shouldn't leave you unattended..." before slipping them on (it was at this point Neelia noticed that he wasn't wearing his shoes). Putting his sneakers shoeslaces around his beltloops, he awaited being carried with excitement (it's just like a rollercoaster!).

I Am Totally A Page Split

Continuing, they made it out with the crowd (you'd be suprised how big the prison was...) with few encounters with marines that she noticed (then again, several prisoners had gone ahead and no matter how hard it was to admit her marines were kinda... wimpy), and the dock was in sight.

"Now then, Captain... which one is yours?" Neelia asked, referring to the vast amount of boats in front of them.

"...Um, that rowboat, I think," he said, pointing to a particularly pathetic piece of punyness, which is now a word as declared by me, author guy. Yay.

"...Oh, COME ON! Out of all the nice boats here, you pick the crappy one?" Neelia screamed, facepalming all the while.

"I didn't PICK it, it's just mine," Anda pointed out...

Before Neelia hit him on the head, screaming "I KNOW THAT!" while doing so. "Well, whatever..." she sighed, getting in the boat and (finally putting him down. "Now, let's get outta here before they notice I'm missing."

"Mmkay."

**Arc End; Marines**

...All I can say is bleargh. I've kept you guys (and girls) waiting way too long, with procastination as my only reason. I'm really sorry and please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Please? Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase? I'll give you an internet cookie.*

*This message has been translated from Bleargh.


	7. Sailing

Oh hey guys. Er. It's been a while. Um. Yeah. Don't hit me with rocks please. ...Anyway yeah I'm going to try something now. It's called 'actually trying to make a schedual so that I have motivations to actually comlpete things by certain times'. Well, maybe it isn't a *real* schedual, but I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out a week, but try my very best to get out two. Or better yet three. So yeah. Woo! I'll probably fail miserably, but oh well. Not much else to really say other than sorry. Because I am. But if I manage to stop being lazy and write (which I am doing now, as I speak. I've already written like half the chapter (maybe a little less) as I'm writing this), maybe my new schedual will motivate me into getting this really going again. Momentum is surprisingly important when you're writing, I think. I got the first five chapters out in like a week and a half, I mean seriously. And then I was all "Eh I just did two chapters in two days, I'll take a break for a day or so" and then the break NEVER ENDED

EVERRRRRR

...except when that last chapter came out, but then I took an even longer break. Apparently it has been almost a year? Or maybe already a year, who knows.

In any case, though, onto the reviews.

**DthehalfDragon:** Thanks, an', well, here it is! Hope you like it.

**FanficAA:** You're welcome! I hope this brightens up your day, too, then!

**Birdy: **Unfortunately, I would probably deserve it. I hope you enjoy your cookie, though. And I think I let it happen again ;~;

**Allycat: **I think we all do, sometimes. Luckily for me, I've put up some... extra security measures, but I can give these to Anda later and totally not keep them for myself at all!

**Silver Wolf Demon: **Thanks, but I guess this wouldn't quite classify as 'soon'.

**Chite: **Yeah, uh, hopefully for longer now! Glad to hear it! Well, here's the new chapter, so, uh here we go, and I hope you like it!

**RedXAlert: **Well, I hope you've had a nice laughfest, then, because if you haven't it means you haven't seen a cookie since you made that comment and that would be _terrible._

**Joker: **Yes, yes I do. I deserve every cookie. Every single one. But no not really because I keep making you guys wait :

**NED: **Thanks! I'm glad he isn't overpowered, and yeah, it's gonna take him a while to get as powerful as Luffy is currently, but trust me - I have plans that are both fantastic and plans. I have fantastic plans.

**Bookworm:** Thanks! Oh, those? Those cookies are totally magic, and not at all given to him because they were pretty sure that if they didn't Anda would escape somehow and murder all of them in their sleep. Definitely.

**Luna X2 COMBOB!:** Thanks! ...Crap, I'm out of stuff to say when people give me characters. Oh well.

Alright, that's it for the reviews, let's move onto the disclaimer, 'kay?

...oh wait, one more thing. Unfortunately, this whole beginning AN thingymabobber is gettin' pretty long at this point, as in tallways. The focus is, unfortunately, the story here, and not this. So it should probably get cut back a bit, you know, halfways. So now I'm gonna try to only answer reviews that are actually asking direct questions or stuff like that. But y'know, I'm a pretty cool guy and wouldn't mind a PM conversation, so yeah. But unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to respond to compliments or character apllications for now except through PM, but if I have something specific to say about your character or your compliment brightened up my day (most of them do, my mood swings way too easily :P) or I find your constructive critisism helpful (I usually do, by the way. Can't have enough of that!) I'll shoot you a PM inboxways. I'll still respond to your comment up here if it's a question or something I feel the need to answer, or I find something particularly funny to say about it, but unfortunately I don't have room for much else! But like I said I'm always willing to talk through PMs. So yeah. (Please note that this doesn't mean that you shouldn't leave reviews that I probably won't respond to, it just means, er, that I probably won't respond to them. Please keep leaving reviews, it lets me know you're actually reading this thing :P)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. Nope! Not at all! And this definitely ISN'T me trying to bend reality using reverse psychology!

**Launch of the Panda Kaizoku!**

**Chapter Six;**

**Sailing**

Several bullets, cannonballs, and almost everything else later, Anda and Neelia were sitting on opposite sides of the rowboat that had somehow managed to survive. Most likely due to other prisoners stealing bigger ships and being extremely distracting to the few marines left going after them. Dion sat on Neelia's lap (apparently he counted as one of the many things that went under 'everything else'), eyeing the bag of what was presumably food Anda had clutched to his chest. Speaking of Anda, he was currently lying down in an attempt to lessen the pain on his legs; as you can imagine, this is rather difficult on a small rowboat, but he managed. Unfortunately, this meant Neelia didn't have much room, but she figured she could live with it. I mean, he WAS pretty injured, and besides, she wouldn't want him complaining while she was trying to sleep. She was pretty hungry, though; she should probably check what supplies Anda had on this boat anyway. "Hey, captain, any chance I could have something to eat?" she asked. Anda seemed to contemplate this question. And contemplate. And contemplate.

Neelia stared in disbelief while her captain thought about whether or not to let her have any food; as far as she could see the bag was stuffed, so why would Anda be unable to spare any?

"...Alright, you can have four things of your choice, but that's it." Anda finally answered, with a strict tone to his voice, as he carefully passed the bag to her. Neelia was fairly pleased; at least until she saw what was in there.

"...Anda, did you only bring cookies?" Neelia asked, the words accompanied by a meanacing glare and a clenched fist.

"Brownies, too!" he said enthusiatically, completely unaware of the looming threat that was Neelia's fist. Luckily for him, Neelia retracted her fist, figuring he had enough injuries for now. She'd just have to get him back later, when he was more or less fine. She supposed she would just have to deal with this for now, so she just grumbled incoherently while giving Dion a cookie (he danced with joy) and taking a few brownies herself; they would be more filling. Anda protested; "Hey! That's four brownies! You gave a cookie to Dion, so that makes six! ...Wait. I mean five! Yeah! That's right! You can't fool me!"

A few seconds later he was half hanging over the edge of the boat, probably unconscious. Neelia had apparently changed her mind about him being injured enough, as there was quite visibly a red mark in the shape of a fist on his cheek. It took a few minutes of eating cookies for Neelia to calm down enough to pull him back onto the boat, and a few more minutes for Anda to wake up and start moaning thjings like "What happened?" "Did you SEE that pink crocodile thing? It was HUGE!" and "Hey, where'd that flying banana go? He owes me five bajillion-zillion-jillion-grillion...illion...rill...n," Oh, he fell asleep. Okay then. You guess. You were almost looking forward to his nextcrazed rambling, but oh well. At least now YOU can get to sleep, you guess.

...But wait, what if something attacks? Or there's a storm up ahead? Gah. Wait, Dion is used to this stuff, and there's no way he'd be falling asleep if he were in the water. And so Neelia tossed the surprised penguin into the ocean, mumbling a single word - patrol. Dion was tired, but hey, if Neelia needed him he guessed he's better do it. Loyalty and all that (also she can get pretty scary).

Neelia rested; everything should be okay. Dion was trustworthy and had a good eye for trouble, plus he can handle himself well enough if trouble doesn't like penguins. Usually. Mostly. Kind of.

...Augh why are you worrying you need to sleep not worry, Dion is fast enough to escape from things anyway right? RIGHT?

...yeah you're pretty sure you're not going to stop worrying. Ever. Bluh. Maybe you should just stop thinking. Yeah, that'll work. Just... stop... thinking.

...

"You've got to be kidding me."

Anda had started snoring.

This was going to be a long night.

-A Few Hours Later-

It is slightly after dawn, and quite foggy, but still bright; you can see the sun clearly enough, and it seems like the fog is more or less leaving. Neelia fell asleep just an hour ago; eventually tiredness overthrew worriedness, as well as snoring. Somehow. Anda was still asleep, snoring loudly as always, and Dion wasn't back yet. He usually doesn't return unless he sees trouble or he is both hungry and tired. He had quite a few cookies (Anda would probably throw a temper tantrum later), and he catches fish down there sometimes, so he should still be good for another hour or two. Which is why it's odd that he's suddenly jumping out of the water and smacking Neelia in the face, screaming (er, gwarking?) the whole time. This usually means trouble. This time was no exception. Probably. Neelia got up with a start, yelling "YOU'RE ALIVE!" the second she saw Dion, hugging him tightly at the same time. Apparently she had a nightmare. In the meantime, Anda grumbled "Five more minutes..." before resuming his snoring. Dion squirmed out of Neelia's grip (not difficult when you're very wet and Neelia just realized she's being a moron) and stomped on Anda's face until he at least sat up to wonder what was going on.

"Dion, what is it?" Neelia asked in a professional tone; things like this have happened several times, as Dion was her base's best scout. Dion pointed his beak to Neelia's left and Anda's right; they couldn't see much, but some large bubbles were surfacing, and Neelia could just make out a pinkish blob in the water further in that direction. Nodding to Dion and handing him a cookie (while Anda was still turned away, of course,) she took an oar and turned the rowboat away from the blob. No reason to take any risks, here; who knows what that thing is. Getting Anda to row on the other side, the two of you moved quickly away from whatever it was. Probably a sea king or something. You are pretty sure you do not want to take one of those on in this... thing. You hesitate to call it a rowboat. Why couldn't Anda have gotten a better boat...?

Oh well. You guess you'll just have to deal with it. You'll have to get another one first chance you get. No, you can't steal it. That's usually a bad thing. Unless you're, like, stealing from a person who would use what you're stealing for evil. And all that stuff. You used to be a marine for a reason, you know. You have more morals than the avarage pirate, at the very least. But you're pretty sure Anda does, too, even if he DOES go stealing people's milk for no reason.

...actually yeah come to think of it you're pretty sure he's only slightly better than the people who go around stealing everything they can see and is not completely worthless or pretty much impossible to lift without superhuman strength (you would say nailed down but you've seen stuff being stolen despite this), but hey, good enough for you!

...wait, you can still see the pink blob. It's not moved much farther away, and you're SURE that you've moved pretty far away from it. Then it must be following you. Probably. Crap.

A few minutes later and it was still very, very close, and you had been paddling for your lives. It still hadn't surfaced or revealed itself dramatically or anything... you wonder what it is. You study it closely and...

...oh COME ON. You are not sure how you managed not to realize that the sky was pink, and more importantly how the fog was creating a pinkish blobby reflection on the surface of the water. You groan in disbelief; but this is odd. You were SURE you saw something actually under the water when you first looked at it... you guess you were wrong.

"Ugh... you can stop rowing, Anda. I made a mistake. ...I wonder how far off course we are?" you say, the first part to Anda and the second to nobody in particular. You then continue in even MORE disbelief; "...wait, we... we don't even HAVE a course. What were we thinking? We'll have to go back and get a map, or at least SOMETHING! That is, if we can even GET back! Where IS back? Augh! I can understand YOU forgetting a map, but I'm a marine! I shouldn't forget something so simple! Augh... well first thing's fir... wait, what are you looking at?" Anda was staring over her head, mouth agape and eyes wide. Neelia immediately turned around to answer her own question.

...She had thought Anda was seeing things when he said the thing about the pink crocodile. Evidently she was wrong. She was also wrong about being wrong before. Today wasn't Neelia's day.

In front of them was a huge pink crocodile, several times larger than them and the rowboat they were in. It didn't look too happy. It gave off a huge roar, diving underwater but a moment before it campe up again, jaws wide, from under the boat. Anda reacted quickly; flipping over the edge of the boat, folding his legs before "jumping" against the surface of the water, grabbing the back of the boat with both hands. They went forward just enough to escape the jaws of the beast, which snapped shut quickly. The pirates landed poorly but did not not turn over while Anda flew back into the rowboat thanks to his momentum and the sudden stop when the boat hit the water again. Collapsing, he groaned; he wasn't doing anything else for a while, though Neelia was surprised he could do that in the first place.

The crocodile began to sink into the waters once more, presumably to attack once more. Neelia didn't really want that; grabbing her pistols quickly, she shot at its eye several times, causing it to roar in pain and thrash about; turning around, a sweep of its tail fell slightly short of hitting the boat, luckily for them. Unfortunately for them, though-

_*SPLASH*_

-it caused a wave large enough to tip their boat over. Neelia was caught off guard and began to choke, but recovered quickly. Seeing Dion rescuing the drowning Anda, she grabbed the foodbag hopefully before it all went to waste. As she swam upwards, she pushed up on the edge of the boat, managing to flip it over more easily than she thought. When she surfaced, she threw the bag in and helped Dion to get Anda (who she was pretty sure needed CPR) in before getting herself in. The crocodile had, luckily enough, been too distracted with its eye to directly attack them as they were helpless, so Neelia had time to prepare herself for what she was going to do next. Stomping on Anda's chest caused him to immediately spit up all the water in his lungs; she had been quick enough not to need to do anything fancy. Good. You need to save all your fancy for what you are about to do. Which is going to either be awesome or fail miserably. It has only been the former once, and has been the latter at least seventeen times, resulting in several embarassing scars on your hands. These did not go to waste, however. Because when you manage to actually do this is feels awesome.

The crocodile is charging across the water; it is no longer distracted. You must act quickly. You put one foot on the railing of the boat, the other inside it. You take out your pistols. You spin them as they become more deadly with momentum; and, when the timing is just right, you leap forward, your foot landing on the enormous snout of the seaking. You cross your arms, and, as you continue running and reach his forehead, you slice. You're not usually one for naming attacks, but you cannot help muttering "Mantis Cross," as you skid to a halt, just as the crocodile does the same; a ridiculously hard to penetrate, large-as-a-person pink scale flies off his head, sparkling in the sunlight and revealing the green flesh underneath. It's already bleeding; even if tearing the scale off was what most of your attack focused on (even if you didn't really mean to), you still managed to do damage. You are going to practice this attack SO. MUCH. Of course, the thing isn't dead yet, but you've definitely revealed a weak point.

The crocodile hisses in pain as it changes directions and swerves around, in an attempt to get Neelia off its back. Neelia had already jumped, though, and its efforts were wasted. Neelias weren't, as she caught a glimpse of the crocodile's green flesh and shot at it, causing it to dive underwater, going after the boat.

Dion was waiting for it. With some swift swimming, he had slashed at the weakpoint once - twice - make that thrice with his beak before moving out of the way of its thrashing. It came up to the surface further away from the boat, where it saw Neelia swimming to. The penguin was protecting her, now, it seemed. It once again swam towards them before turning around, whipping at them with his tail. As the brightly-colored scourge came down, Dion grabbed the back of Neelia's shirt and tugged her out of the way. Apparently just enough as to escape the attack, though they were still blown away by the explosion of water it created. Recovering quickly they swam to the boat, getting on just in time to notice thwe pink monster charging at them. Neelia pointed at the weak point with her pistols and fired... but nothing happened. All they did was make a sound that usually meant "this gun is jammed." She had been in the water quite a bit, so this wasn't TOO much of a surprise but still really, really inconvenient. She honestly did not know what to do right now.

Then she got an idea. She could only hope Dion would know how to play along, and so would the sea king. She stood at the end of the boat once more; the crocodile appeared to notice this, and, remembering what happened last time, dove under the boat to attempt a manuver much like the first one he pulled. Neelia made a handsignal to Dion, taking out her jutte and eyeing the weak point of the monstrous reptile, which he apparently understood, as he dove underwater.

Swimming quickly past the crocodile's deadly jaws, he slashed at its soft green flesh once more. This made the crocodile rather angry, as it begun to chase the penguin (it had a rather short attention span), which swam just out of reach of it huge jaws. Dion quickly jerked to the right, swimming past the crocodile too quickly for it to react. Making an incredibly sharp turn, its back surfaced for but a moment. Just long enough for Neeila to jump onto the beginning of its tail. The penguin continued to stay just out of reach as the beast plunged downwards towards it, Neelia managing to keep a grip on one of the spiky scales jutting out from its spine. She gradually made her way down the tail, until she was practically at the tip. Luckily for her she was good at holding her breath. She watched as the crocodile began to surface again, and waited 'til the part of the tail she was on was completely above water before jumping backwards, the force of the tail suddenly jerking aiding her greatly.

Dion turned swiftly, just barely dodging the snapping fangs of the sea king. He knew what he was doing, though; he was in practically no danger at all. He could easily be much, much faster than this unintelligent beast, but he would stay close simply to aggravate it further. Swimming past it once more, causing it to turn around again, making it thrash its tail; it was almost like clockwork. Just barely skimming the surface of the water, he saw Neelia high in the air above him. Good. Now that the crocodile had completely turned around and its head was above water, it was all up to her.

Neelia focused her mass towards the point she believed the beast's head would be, pointing her jutte in the general direction. Luckily for her, she wasn't too far off even where she was then. Suddenly beginning to spin mid-air, her face still pointed towards the pink crocodile. She was, surprisingly enough, not dizzy. Possibly because she was only focused on one thing:

The weakpoint.

Bringing her jutte to her side and gaining momentum, the monster noticed her only just as she descended through the air just above his forehead. Her thoughts at the moment were essentially _'Yes. YES. FREAKING YESSSSSS,'_ as her jutte, gripped firmly, spun around one more time in order to hit the mixture of red blood and green skin on his forehead. With a yell of _"JUSTICE BELL!"_, the attack connected; nobody nearby could concievably doubt it was a finishing blow, thanks to a loud,

resounding,

encompassing,

_CRACK._

SURPRISE CLIFFHANGER ENDING! Actually it isn't because I made it pretty clear that was a finishing blow! Anyway, so, there are a few other things I should say. Joker-Maine (who is the person who submitted Neelia, in case you don't read the other reviews (I might have said this before but I'm too lazy to check)) made another picture and it's even better than the previous ones! Seriously, her stuff is awesome and you should totes check it out. The way I usually find her stuff is going to skins, search 'War P. Anda', find the first drawing she made of him, click on that and check out the other stuff she's made. Unless there's some way to search for artist's names on DeviantArt I haven't heard about, in which case I am INCREDIBLY SILLY and you can just do that. Anyway! After you check that out (YOU'D BETTER), you should know that I literally just found out that I have to go somewhere else for a week tomorrow. Like as in I found that out today. I mean COME ON. Oh well, I should still have access to both wordpad and the internet, so I should still be able to work on this (albiet slower than I should be). Also! you are all very cool, so I am going to try and document any not-normal animals for you at the end of the chapter! Unless we've already seen them! Here's how it will usually look:

**Reverse-Watermelon Crocodile**

A gigantic, deadly, razor-fanged and outstandingly pink crocodile. With extremely hard (near uncuttable), shock-absorbing shells (you can't do much with blunt weapons either!), this crocodile is incredibly tough to even damage. Your only hopes are to go for the eyes, or cutting off a scale. It is incredibly difficult to actually damage a scale, so simply tearing it off is usually the best option (if still incredibly difficult). If you somehow manage to do this, its flesh and bone is rather weak; a well-aimed cannonball would do it in. Its name is due to its odd coloring, as well as the hard outer shell and soft inner body. They are native to the Grand Line, but have been known to escape and roam the waters of other Blues from time to time, usually wreaking havok with the other native seakings. As it is not native to areas other than the Grand Line, you are to be rewarded for successfully killing one outside of this habitat. Aside from this, its scales are known to be quite valuable, so if you DO get one, you should definitely skin it! Its meat is considered delicious, just barely out of the reach of being served to Celestial Dragons. In other words, catching one of these is your ticket to fortune! Especially if you can catch one of them live, to be donated to a farm. However, one should surely note: these beasts are not a joke, despite their odd colors. They are listed as Agressive, and will attack most creatures, including humans, on sight, and they have the muscle to back it up.

...yeah that's about how it'll work, I can't promise you that I'll do every odd seaking we see in the adventure, but rather just the interesting I don't do one, assume it's because it's boring or I don't have time. Or I forgot about it, in which case feel free to remind me.

...so, we're back in business, here. Hopefully. I'll try to do things while away, but don't expect another one this wekk. I'll definitely try to have one up next week, though!

...OH! And I've chosen a doctor. They'll be here next chapter! So yeah, I don't need any more doctor applications. Speaking of applications...

**Nakama Acceptance Status: **...I honestly have no clue, I don't think I really need anything right now!

AND THAT WRAPS THINGS UP, see you next week probably!


	8. Rising Sun Clinic

Eheheheh. Uh, hey. It's me. Surprise!

...Okay, look on the bright side: It hasn't been a year. Yay! That's good, right? Right. I'm not going to blame a week without almost any computer access for throwing me off my game instead of my fantastic procrastination skills. Nobody can beat me in a procrastination-off. I am simply the best there is.

In any case, now to answer the reviews that I can answer!

**NED:** Eheheh, glad you like it! Man, if you like _this_ stuff, I'm sure you'll just love what I have planned for the (extremely far) future.

**CSpacian:** Yay, new readers! Gotta love those. They are TOTALLY THE BEST. Let's just hope you can keep track of my SUPER INCONSISTENT UPDATES. They are very slippery.

**Bookworm:** _Constructive critisism?_ How DARE you? ...Eheheh, yeah, I noticed that, too, and I'll probably fix it some time, if I ever go back to fix the earlier chapters (there are a few I'm not entirely happy with). ...Wait, I'm only on chapter eight, THIS chapter is early. I guess I'll have to try to be as non-stupid as possible, for future-me's sake.

**Oxenstierna:** Of course I am! I am accepting basically any kind of character right now, aside from a captain, doctor and first mate for the Panda Pirates, though I'll admit I have a few character concepts figured out for some of the more important, structured things (like Admirals). Though I'd like it if you'd post their profiles here (or PM them to me if there are details you want kept secret). Mostly so I have a reference while I write, without reading an entire story.

Andddd... I think that is basically all the reviews that really need answering! Thanks for the compliments and characters, but it's time to begin the sto- wait. I just remembered...

**Disclaimer:** I'm totally radical! YEAH!

...wait, that's not right. Um.

**Disclaimer:** The previous disclaimer is incorrect.

...HEY, WAIT! Oh, forget it...

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**The Rising Sun Clinic**_

_**Arc: Hunters**_

"Mph...mmm...ACK!"

Anda awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. Neelia was nowhere in sight, and the sun was in the middle of the sky. He was suddenly aware of the sounds, sights and smells to his left, which was essentially anything you'd expect from a large, bustling town. Children were playing somewhere nearby, customers were haggling with the several fish shops scattered about, and a man was chasing a pickpocket through a crowd of people trying to be the first in line when the ice-cream shop opens. Anda, were he entirely awake, probably would've been cheering on the pickpocket. In the meantime, he was trying to figure out exactly where he was. He knew that he felt the familiar wood of his boat underneath him, and could tell that he was docked somewhere. He just barely smelled cookies over the stench of fresh fish, and could see his cookie bag (which was suspiciously damp) sitting not too far from him. However, before he could reach in and grab one (or two or three or four) he noticed that it was closed, and that the was a note stuck on the opening. Seeing as it was probably adressed to him, he picked it up and attempted to read it.

_"Hey, I'm out picking up supplies and trying to find someone who can fix your legs up. Don't move from where you are. I'll be back soon, so don't cause any trouble. I repeat; don't cause any trouble. -Neelia"_

Anda shivered; he could almost feel Neelia's glare through the words "don't cause any trouble". But he wasn't gonna let her control him! He'd cause all the trouble he wanted! ...After having a couple cookies, of course.

The four cookies he grabbed stood no chance, and Anda sighed in satisfaction, but it wasn't meant to last. A few swift moments later he was trying to spit them out, after having tasted the salt which had viciously attacked the bag in its quick drowning session. Anda cursed the ocean before standing up and trying to get off the ship (in order to cause mischief, probably) only to collapse before he could go anywhere. He yelled obscenities at several people passing by until he calmed down and realized that his legs hurt like many of the curses he was yelling earlier. In any case, he was stuck on a boat with damaged legs and salty cookies. He would not stand for this. There had to be SOMETHING he could do... and that's when he got an idea.

"Eheheheh..."

_**-Perspective Switch!-**_

Neelia sighed. She had a fairly large bag of supplies over her shoulder, and a slight grin on her face. She had found a doctor, however shy she was, and was just returning to the dock where she had left Anda. Best-case scenario, Anda was still unconscious, but that probably wouldn't happen. At least there was a slight possibility, though, right? And even if he was awake, she told him not to cause trouble, right? He had the sense to do what she said, right? For his sake, he better. If he was doing something stupid... hmph. In any case, the dock was only about two turns away and wait what was Dion doing there, he's supposed to be keeping an eye on Anda.

...Oh, wait. the dock was full of fresh fish stands. What was she thinking? And... Dion had better stop harassing those guys. "HEY! DION! What are you doing?" Dion turned around, eyes full of fear. Yelling a quick "Sorry!" to the salesmen, she tackled the penguin in a maneuver fit for her title of ex-Marine Lieutenant. Getting up, she had Dion by the foot. He was squirming and probably difficult to hold onto, but Neelia showed no signs of weakness. Dusting herself off with her free hand, she scolded him; "Dion, you're suposed to be watching Anda! Not trying to steal fish! What if he's being an idiot again?" Of course, Dion wasn't really listening. More like cowering in fear, really. After a minute she set him down and walked away, the single word "Come," beckoning him to follow.

A minute or so later she came within view of where she docked the boat, and she was immediately forced to rub her temples and curse; Anda was arguing with a marine, and, remembering how quickly Anda had spilled the beans to her, Neelia felt the need to intervene, and quickly.

Meanwhile, Anda was doing exactly what Neelia had observed. The argument, so far, had been something like the marine accusing Anda of pelting random bystanders with salty cookies. He had made certain emphasis on 'salty', because really, if you're going to throw cookies at people, at least make them taste good. Anda had henceforth argued that hey, maybe SOME people thought salty cookies were delicious, you cookie-elitist snob. Then the marine said something like 'that's ridiculous', and Anda said something like 'no it's not', and, well, that continued for a while, until Neelia showed up.

"Well, if you're so sure, then prove it! Get even ONE person - _other than yourself_ - to try one a those horrible, horrible things without gagging, and I'll let you off without charges," the marine said, exasperated. He was pretty obviously tired of arguing with the panda-guy, and was most likely driven to the point of such a bet by the constant flaws in Anda's logic. Namely, that soggy/salty cookies could be anything but disgusting.

Anda seemed nervous for a moment, scanning the small crowd gathered around him for anyone without tastebuds, until he saw Neelia. He looked surprised for a second, then changed to a more confident, boastful act. "You there!" he said, pointing towards his first mate, "How'd you like to try one of these cookies?"

Neelia arched her eyebrow; Anda had only allowed her about four of those things on the boat (which is less than it sounds when it's the only thing on board), and she had to resort to force to get any more. So why on earth would he just offer one to her without even her asking for it? Then again, he hadn't called her by name, and while Anda certainly wasn't chivalrous, just saying someone's name was easier than, well, not doing that. So he was most likely acting as if he didn't know her. Best return the favor.

"Er... sure, I guess," she said, taking a cookie from Anda's hand. She immediately noticed the soggy texture; of course, these had fallen in the ocean earlier. And... Anda expected her to eat one. But judging by his pleading face - only when everyone was paying attention to her, of course - it was entirely neccessary, so...

Anda watched as Neelia cupped her hands around the cookie, then lifted it to her face. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before chewing quickly, then brought her arms down to reveal a smile. "That was great, thanks!" she proclaimed, then walked further down the dock to dissappear behind a corner, a sickly-looking penguin coughing up crumbs waddling behind her.

The marine turned to Anda, his face telling a tale of pure befuddlement. He stood there for about four seconds before his eyes narrowed, he muttered "I'll be watching you," and he walked away, fists clenched.

Anda, meanwhile,put on a smug smile and watched the man walk away as the crowd dispersed, also kind of confused but less angry about it than the man who lost a bet. Once he could no longer see him, he gave a relived sigh, and waited for Neelia to return.

_**-A few minutes later-**_

Eventually, of course, she did. After yelling at him a bit, she managed to get him off his feet and into her arms. She was less than pleased by the fact she had to carry him, but, well, he was rather insistant on not being able to walk. Neelia mentioned something about maybe getting a higher quality boat, because the one they had with them looked kinda like it would sink at any moment. Anda said something about getting one with lasers, and wings, and cookies, and... well, you get the picture. Neelia just sighed and tried to ignore him; he would shut up soon enough.

While Neelia tried to remember the directions to that doctor, Anda took in his surroundings. Even he wasn't paying much attention to his ramblings at this point, leading to such strange things as "It should be made of... cookies, and a bunch of dragons should bake more cookies, so that we can keep building the ship. And also eat it." In any case, he noticed a few strange things, like some guy that was dressed like a Viking, and a stand with a bunch of bounty posters. He grinned; he couldn't wait 'til he had his own bounty. What would they call him? Hopefully something threatening. And they better get a good picture of him!

And then they finally got there; a pretty modest place, called 'The Sunrise Clinic'. It wasn't on the busiest street, but it looked to be doing fairly well. Neelia smiled, put Anda under her arm, and opened the door. And squirmed uncomfortably; this was not the most comfortable position to be held in when you are being held by someone about the same size as you. And couldn't quite move his head into a position where he could see anybody, and wasn't paying attention to Neelia and the doctor's conversation until he was laid on a bed.

"...This doesn't look very good. Are the bullets still in his legs?" the doctor asked; Anda could tell it was a female by the voice, and turned to look at her as Neelia began to speak.

Neelia seemed a tad uncomfortable, almost embarassed; "Er, um, yeah, they-" and then she was interrupted by Anda, who looked pretty annoyed, as if someone had just played some kind of prank on him that he didn't quite approve of.

"You're getting me treated by a kid?"

_**~End Chapter~**_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there we go. Whee! New chapter! Huzzah! I bet you all totally love me now. You definitely should!

Well, anyway. Schedule-wise, maybe 'twice a week' or whatever ridiculous thing I promised is not a good thing to promise immediately-speaking. But I think I might be getting a little better at this whole thing, so maybe expect updates sooner, at least? Probably at the very least once a month, and preferably once every two weeks. ...Well, PREFERABLY once every second of every day, but that's entirely ridiculous, so.

**Nakama Acceptance Status:** Still nuttin' yet, but feel free to submit villains, or supporting charcters, but especially bounty hunters. Not that I'm going to need a bunch of bounty hunters any time soon, despite the title of this arc, hint, hint.


End file.
